Daughter's and Boyfriends
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Oneshot. Beginning of season 5. Rory's in Europe. Luke's in Maine. How Rory found out about Luke and Lorelai


**I was looking for my written draft for my other stories and found this. I forgot about it. I read it and thought I should post it here.**

**-beginning of Season 5. Rory's still in Europe. Luke's in Maine. How Rory found out about Luke and Lorelai.**

**You see, I've always wondered how Lorelai told Rory about her and Luke.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Daughters and Boyfriends**

"So…how's Europe?" _god this is weird. _Lorelai thought, as she talked to her daughter on the phone.

"Good." her icy tone present.

Not really knowing what to say to her. Specially after what happened. "Found Bono?"

"Nope."

"Did Grandma sell you off to some prince of a small country yet?"

"Only one from Luxembourg." _at least her sense of humor is still there. My god this is boring. _

Then, her cell rang. "Uh, hold on." picks up her cell. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." _Luke! My savior. _Suddenly, her face brighten at the sound of his voice.

"Hey." her smile was practically from ear to ear. "Didn't expect you to call me at this time."

"Yeah, I snagged myself some free time." he said sheepishly. "I could call back if you'd like? I called the house phone and it was busy. So I figured you're probably talking to somebody right now."

_Is he seriously gonna hang up on me? I haven't talked to me since last night. _"Yeah, I'm on the phone right now."

"I figured. I'll just call you back."

"No, no, no!" she said quickly. "It's ok, I'm already done anyways, just, hold on."

Lorelai put her cell on the mantle, and took the house phone into Rory's room. She didn't want Luke to know that she was talking to Rory. He'll insist on hanging up so she could talk to her. And while she would love to talk to her daughter, specially since she's all the way in Europe, she can't. it's not the same anymore.

Rory heard Lorelai's end of the conversation. She didn't know who was on the other line. But she was curious who her mother would rather talk to than her. Granted she was a little icy towards her. But still. She is her daughter after all. Her mom would never choose to talk to someone else over her daughter. _This must be a guy._ She heard her mother's voice brighten when she answered her cell, so it has to be a guy. _But who?_

"Hey Rory?" Lorelai said, once in Rory's room.

"Yeah?"

"I've gotta go, ok? I'll talk to you later." she quickly said, only wanting to go back to Luke.

"Who was on the other line?"

"Uh…nobody."

"Nobody that you'd rather talk to than your own daughter?" she said hastily.

"Well at least he's much more fun to talk to." that came out harsher than intended.

"Oh so it is a guy." _I knew it. _"Who is he?"

"It's not a guy. And it's non of your business."

"Uh-huh. What's his name?"

"His name is nobody."

"Is it Jason?"

"What? No!" _yuck. Not that creepy stalker. Ew! He's got nothing on Luke! _"Jason and I are over!" _she should know that. _"Look, Rory. I really have to go."

Rory scoffed. "I'd never thought I'd live the day when you, my own mother, would diss me, your daughter, to talk to some guy."

"Well at least he doesn't hate me!" she snapped. Then there was a pause.

Rory felt like a stab of her owns words. She knew she hurt her mom by what she'd done and what she had said. "Sorry." she said quietly.

Lorelai smiled. She knows that Rory wasn't just apologizing for this conversation they're having. There's a much more meaning behind it. "I know hun." she said equally quiet. "I still have to go."

"Fine. But who is he?"

"Rory!" she whined. But couldn't help but smirk.

"You know this would be much easier if you'd just tell me."

"Fine. It's Luke." she smiled, upon saying his name.

"Luke?" _I did not see that coming. _"Why would Luke be calling you?"

"I already told you who it was. Now I need to have a reason?"

"If it were to be anybody else, yes. But this is Luke. Our coffee supplier."

"Well he's waiting right now. He may have already hung up." _oh god, please no. _"I've got to talk to him."

Rory smirked. "Well aren't we anxious."

"Rory!" she whined.

"Fine. But I'm gonna call later and you better have an explanation."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and ran towards her cell. _Please don't hang up. Please don't hang up._

"Hello?"

"Hey." _he's still there!_

"Hey Luke. Sorry about that…"

* * *

It was already close to nine at night. Lorelai had just finished talking to Luke. Sure he had called this morning, and during Lunch. But after the day went, she just had to talk to him again. Anyways, Lorelai is now laying down on the couch, watching something stupid on TV. She wasn't really paying attention. She was still in daze after Luke's call. She's just couldn't stop smiling like a lunatic. This is what Luke's doing to her. And she loves it. 

Just then, the phone rang. Lorelai immediately thought of Luke. _Who else? _She quickly jumped and grabbed the phone, then eased herself on the couch. _God, could I be more pathetic? Getting giddy over a guy calling me? _She took a deep breath before answering.

"Did you forget something? Or did you just want to hear my sexy voice." with a smile.

"Um…no. and definitely no on the second one." Lorelai's smile fell. The caller was not Luke, but…Rory.

"Rory?"

"Hello dear mother of mine."

"Hi." forgetting to hide her disappointment.

"Wow. Such love I'm feeling right now." with much sarcasm. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone?"

"No."

"Really? Cause it sounded like you were."

Lorelai scoffed. "Who would I expect to call at this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe a certain diner owner, who wears flannels and a backwards baseball cap."

She blushed. _God, what is he doing to me! _"I wasn't expecting Luke." she said. Still smiling. "Besides, we already talked before you called."

"Jeez. How many times do you guys talk on the phone? And why are you guys talking on the phone? Why not just go to the diner?"

"That's because he's at Maine." she pouted.

"Maine?" _that's weird. _"Why? What's he doing in Maine? He never leaves out of town. Except to go fishing. And the cruise he went with Nicole."

Lorelai grimaced at the mention of that. "Ugh! Please don't remind me of that horrible incident." _that cruise led to bad things. Luke getting married for one_. "And Luke went to Maine because Liz and TJ were on an accident. And he's there to help them out until they get better." _which better be soon cause I'm dying without him._

"Aw. That's so sweet of him." _good ol, reliable Luke. Always out for family. _"So he's been gone? How long?"

"Well, he left the same day you did. So, since then." _and I've been missing him ever since._

"Wow. That's long."

"I know. And it's frustrating."

"Why?" _now we're getting somewhere. _"And why is he calling you?" _they're friends, but I didn't know they were, gab on the phone kind of friends_. "And how is he calling you?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Well this isn't the stone age Rory. I'm sure Liz and TJ have a phone." then mumbled, "And besides. He bought a cell phone."

"He did?" her eyes went wide at this information. "Mr. Cell-phone-is-a-waste-of-technology-and-it-will-kill-your-brain-cells bought a cell phone?"

"Yes he did." she stated proudly.

Rory was now laughing with amusement and disbelief. "Why?"

"So he can call me silly."

_Again. _"Why?"

"Cause I have a sexy voice."

_Eeww! _"Mom!"

"What? He said so." _it's true. He said it last night before I fell asleep, and other times before. Which gave me a really wonderful dreams about him. And yes, dirty too!_

"Mom please focus. I wanna know why you're frustrated with Luke gone." _probably the coffee. _"And why's he calling you?" _I still can't believe he bought a cell phone. _"And, he said you have a sexy voice?" _that is weird. I have been gone way too long. _"Something is obviously going on and I would really like to know."

"Bossy aren't we?" she teased.

"Mom!"

"Alright. Alright." she giggled. "fine. Where should I start?"

"Well the beginning would be a good place."

"Ok. Well. Remember when I said I think I'm dating Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I am." _well, we haven't dated yet. But we will. Oh we so will._

"What? How did this happen? When did this happen? Where?" this _like, tops the whole Brangelina thing._ "Oh my god. Details. Please. Though feel free to leave out any dirty ones."

_Oh how you tease me daughter of mine. _"Don't worry." with a pout. "There aren't any dirty parts. Although I really wish there were."

"Mom!"

"Sorry. Where was I?"

"You were about to tell me where and when you and Luke got together. Now!"

"Ok. Well, during the test run," remembering the night with a smile. "We kissed."

"What?" Rory was now squealing on the other line. Lorelai had to distance the phone from her ear to refrain herself from breaking her eardrums. "Oh my god! I can't believe you guys kissed!"

"I know. Me too." can't seem to stop smiling. _My god, what an amazing kisser he is_. "It was amazing. Everybody was already asleep. And, we were downstairs, arguing about what Jason had said to him. And then, all of a sudden, he kissed me." smiling wider remembering their kiss. "Then I kissed him. And we were about to kiss the third time, but then Kirk came running down the stairs, butt naked. With nothing but a pillow covering him."

Rory laughed. "Oh my god! Please tell me you're kidding?"

"I'm afraid not my dear offspring." laughing along with her.

"A true Kodak moment."

"My thoughts exactly." Lorelai said. "Anyways, I hadn't talked to him till the next day. And we both concurred, and we were gonna go out on a date, but he was called off to Maine. And since he is a knight, in shining flannel, he went. And there he still stayed until Liz and TJ are better."

"Aaww."

"Yeah. He bought his phone, I'm guessing on the day he left. And called me. Telling me about Maine. And ever since, we've been talking on the phone constantly. It's the only thing that's keeping me from missing him. Though I wish he were here now."

"That is so sweet. Mommy's in love."

_I so am…wait, _"Am not!" _though, I think I might be._

"Don't worry mom. I was just kidding." _wouldn't want to freak her out. Just when they're starting. _"So you guys are together now?"

"Well we're trying it. And I am happy about it." _try excited, ecstatic, over the moon exhilarated about it. My god, he is turning me into a sappy love-y dove-y girl._

"I am so glad about this mom." then turned serious, "But promise me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll be serious about this. And try to make this work."

Lorelai smiled. "Hun, you don't have to worry. I care about Luke way too much to let go of him. I'm not gonna let him go without a fight."

"Good." then, truned serious again. "And, I am sorry. About everything. About earlier and with what happened before."

"It's fine hun. You're forgiven."

"You know I didn't mean everything I said. It just came out. I was just in the moment. And I didn't want it to be ruined. But, now, I look back at it and just couldn't help but regret it. Everything. What I said, what I did." she paused. "You know I don't hate you right?"

"I know hun."

"Good. Mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweets."

Rory sighed from relief. Feeling as if a weight has been lifted off from her shoulders. "Well, I have to go. Long distance you know? But, I will call back. And we can talk more about you and Luke. And I promise, when I get back, we can talk."

"That's good. Bye babe."

"Bye."

* * *

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


End file.
